¿Fue a propósito o por accidente?
by MakaXSoraXGirl
Summary: La escena yaoi Black Star y Soul del caitulo 6 contada por Kid xDDD


¿Fue a propósito o por accidente?

**Bien… en este fic nos ambientamos en el capitulo seis, la escena más graciosa de todas contada por Kid. Quien recién está viendo la serie no lea este fic. Ahh y para que no me reclamen, Soul Eater no es mío (si fuera así haría yaoi entre Black Star y Kid a morir jeje). Bueno sin más que decir comienzo.**

* * *

Estaba en media pelea con aquel chico peliblanco y peli celeste. No se cansaban, en verdad estos querían derrotarme de alguna forma. No le perdonaría que ese chico engreído haya imperfeccionado la simetría del Shibusen, definitivamente no.

De pronto se quedaron quietos, ya me dije que iban a hacer como próximo movimiento.

-Vamos a hacer eso

-Si.- Yo me quede con pregunta ¿Qué diablos se estaban planeando esos dos?

-¡Escucha con atención! ¡Mira y grita!.- Enarque una ceja confundido para luego corregirle, la frase más bien era "mira y ríete". Suspire y me quede mirándolos a ver que harían- Te mostraremos el poder de nuestra amistad.- Siendo que se conocían y peleaban juntos conmigo podía concluir que era algo planeado y preparado hace mucho. Seguí mirándoles a ver cuál era su gran plan siguiente.

Enseguida me quede unos segundos mirándoles, el tal llamado Soul hizo unas poses transformándose en guadaña y saltando bien alto. Mi mirada lo siguió, impresionado de lo que hacía. De inmediato escuche la voz de Black Star que al parecer estaba listo por recibir la guadaña, este cayo… Pero al parecer no resulto como ellos querían, puesto que la guadaña cayó sobre su cabeza creando una gran herida en esta.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡Pero como se te ocurre agarrarme con la cabeza idiota! - Reclamo la guadaña, un plan fallido. Suspire, no eran nada más que un par de idiotas que no sabían pelear. Note como Black Star tomo de la guadaña mas no la pudo levantar, sintió que era pesada, cosa obvia si sus vibraciones no estaban en fase. No podían ser mas idiotas. Y lo peor, la guadaña recibió las vibraciones del chico peli azul a la suya.

Después de esto se quedaron en silencio, uff y ¿ahora qué? El chico guadaña se dio la vuelta quedando unos segundos en silencio.

-Lo nuestro… ha acabado.- Comento y Black star dio una cara triste.

-¿A qué te refieres, Soul?

-Tengo la sensación de que si sigo quedándome mucho tiempo contigo terminare odiándote.- ¿Ah? E-Esperen… No era eso una escena tan… ¿comprometedora? Como le dicen las chicas…. ¡Ah cierto! ¡Yaoi! Muy bien… eso me pareció muy extraño, pero lo más extraño de todo es que sentí un leve sonrojo y una molestia por ese chico peliblanco, como si me sintiera mal por lo que le dijo a Black Star. Ignore eso sacudiéndome leve el rostro y les apunte con Patty y Liz nuevamente mirándoles serio.

-Eh… ¿Puedo disparar?

-Espera un poco… se está poniendo interesante…-Reclamo el chico engreído y no me moví al respecto, lo cual además de ser molesto era a la vez estúpido de su parte. Y el chico continúo con su escena.

-Ya veo… Pero… nosotros seguiremos siendo amigos…. ¿No es así?- Desvió la vista y yo aun sintiéndome extrañamente molesto por esta escena.

-¡IDIOTAA! ¡PUES CLARO! - Salió corriendo Soul de forma lenta y cursi como toda película de amor a abrazarlo, y el otro le siguió la corriente.

-¡SOOOUUL!

-¡BLAAAACK STAAAAR!

-¡SOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUL!

-¡BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK STAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

-¡! - Idiotas…. Idiotas, idiotas, idiotas. Mira que estar en una pelea y ellos haciendo el ridículo, pero aun me preguntaba por qué diablos me sentí mucho más molesto cuando estos dos se abrazaron… no supe porque. Y de pronto sentí que mis dedos se movieron solos disparándoles en la cabeza, arruinando dicha escena yaoi anteriormente vista.

-Ah… lo siento…Se me resbalo el dedo…-Me disculpe, después de eso una sonrisa victoriosa salió en mi rostro.

* * *

**Bueno ¿y qué piensan? A poco esta escena yaoi le faltaba el toque de celos de Kid hehehehe. No me canso de esta escena, y un día me pensé que Kid estaba celoso. Reviews pliss!**


End file.
